


Fuel for the Fire

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel for the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (use first line provided)

“It’s getting bad again,” said Sam, turning away from the window of the cabin, where large lacy flakes continued to fall. “I should go cut some more firewood, we’re almost out.”

She paused, waiting for Jack to protest, but he just grinned. “Hey, I know you’re a big, bad Air Force officer, Carter, and I’m secure enough in my manhood to let you go out into the cold and provide fuel for our fire, while I whip up a batch of my secret ingredient hot chocolate.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Is the secret ingredient beer?”

“Whiskey,” Jack corrected, cheerfully.

“Of course.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Any other warming services provided with that hot chocolate?”

“Yeahsureyoubetcha,” he said, grinning. “The deluxe package.”

Sam kissed him again and headed outside. The porch roof offered enough shelter for her to stay dry while she chopped, picking logs from the drier interior of the woodpile. She filled the metal carrier from the living room, then stacked the rest in the nearly-empty rack against the cabin wall.

Jack met her at the door, helping to tug off her sodden scarf and snow-covered boots, then tucked her under a thick blanket on the couch while he stoked the fire. She was halfway asleep, fingers and toes tingling at the sudden warmth, when Jack appeared in front of her, holding a steaming mug. 

She took a long grateful sip and leaned against his shoulder the moment he sat down on the couch beside her.

“It’s really looking bad out there, Carter,” said Jack. “We might be stuck up here another day, after this. Maybe two.”

Sam _hmm_ ed noncommittally, and sipped her hot chocolate. That sounded just fine to her.

THE END


End file.
